Beautiful Liars
by Embry
Summary: The dancers on the Corney Collin's Show are perfect. Hair never out of place, flawless skin, sexy confidence. Dancing all day was a dream come true. But are they really that perfect? The nicest kids in town? Linkecntric,w/slash
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: MUY IMPORTANTE!!! **Okay, there is a black line in the middle of the story……..ignore it! It was an accident that I can't fix. And this is my first story so forgive me for any oddities. Also, I have no idea what I should rate it so it's going to be M just to be on the safe side!! Hope you enjoy it!!

**Warnings: **There will be slash and there will be child abuse, probably some under age drinking, maybe drugs. I haven't decided on many parts of the story so I don't know to what extent all of the previously mentioned will occur, if at all. (but most likely yes).

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was timidity in the air the day that the auditions were held for Brenda's replacement on _The Corny Collin's Show_. As the veterans stood in formation behind their drill sergeant, Velma Von Tussle, seeming to move in sync with her commands effortlessly, the hopefuls looked on with nervous and longing glances. When Velma marched up to the poor prey, I mean girls, and started criticizing them, immediately creating bursts of tears and long faces the counsel didn't even flinch and never faltered from their perfect routine.

Brenda was not the first person to be replaced on the beloved show. Others had graduated and moved on and Brenda wasn't the first girl to take a nine month "vacation." So when all of the interested girls were run out of the station Link Larkin didn't bat an eye.

His "girlfriend" Amber returned to his side and he couldn't help but smirk at the hypocrisy of it all. Show Biz really was like a carnival mirror. You look in at all the lovely people on the TV and imagine how it would feel to be perfect just like them. But there really isn't anything even close to perfect about any the cast members.

It was hard for Link to muster up any feelings regarding the treatment of his fellow classmates by the station heads. He and the other dancers had grown accustomed to being treated like cattle.

Practice resumed for another two hours before they were given their hour break to prepare for filming. Changing into his crisp blue suit that is guaranteed to make tongues wag, Link had to fight from cringing when the movement strained his bruised torso.

Information unknown to everyone outside of the Corny Collin's world is that bruises and sprains are a very common sight on the young Larkin.

Once he was situated and finished doing up his tie, Link checked his reflection in the mirror smirking at the strand of rebellious hair that formed a curl on his forehead. It was an imperfection that he prided himself on when there was so much pressure to be perfect.

"Stare at yourself any longer and the mirror might crack." Said a familiar voice from behind him.

Plastering on his easygoing, 'not a care in the world smile, he replied "I only do it to make you look good sweetheart!"

"Easy on the pet names, you might make your boyfriend jealous." She mocked back.

Link's smile faltered. He was caught off guard by people being so flippant about his relationship with the older male. It was on record as the biggest behind the scenes secret in the history of the station. It was times like these that he was grateful for the privacy clause.

Since it was mandatory for all members of the Corny Collin's Show to be good examples to rest of the world their entire lives were like a living, improvisation play. The few times the cast members were ever able to be themselves is when they were surrounded by co-workers only or in the privacy of their own home.

To the rest of the world he and Amber were in love. The perfect balance to each other. He was charming and she was pretty. He was grounded, she was posh. He was brunette and tan, she was blonde and pale. He was a good soul behind a wall of hairspray and she was abrasive and harsh hidden by her mother's shadow. They were both desired and untouchable to everyone.

A very odd, yet interesting, relationship developed between the pair as a result. They could be sickly sweet and fighting like cats and dogs, but they always had a comfort in knowing that they were in the same boat. They never spoke outside of their comic jabs or flirty lines but they didn't need to. They just understood everything without ever asking. They were known for simply sitting in each other's presence, never speaking a word, but always a bit happier afterwards.

They had a silent agreement that they would have one another's back. The business they were in was cruel and while they were on good terms and friendly with everyone you could never be sure someone wasn't plotting to "accidently" trip you and sprain your ankle to get your spot on the show. A couple months after Link joined the cast in his freshman year, a senior had threatened to tell one of Link's secrets that would ruin his "perfect" image, thus getting him removed from the show. Amber, who had been on set with her mother in previous years, already had dirt on everyone and rebutted that she would tell everyone that he slept with his English teacher for a passing grade.

When Link went to thank her she glared at him, shooting ice through her eyes claiming; "I didn't do it for you, this is my first year being old enough to be on the show. I plan on being the best and as my partner I expect you to do everything you can to help me accomplish that! So here's your first tip, listen to everything around you, learn everything you can about everyone; otherwise you'll be the lamb in a cage full of starved lions! Got it?" before storming off and leaving him baffled.

It turned out to be the best advice he had been given for some time. It was a dog eats dog business and like Amber, he planned on going places and this was the best way to start.

Link had learned quickly. He rose to the top of the food chain even quicker and made himself even more of a target. As months went by the others learned not to mess with him and his partner so life became a little easier. Everyone had something on everyone, but no one could say anything without getting burnt themselves. The past year and half has acted as a giant truce and that didn't seem to be changing any time soon.

"Yeah, because when we pretend to date pet names is what he's really worried about!" Link retorted, the confident 'there's nothing wrong with me' smile was back in place before anyone would know it had gone.

"ONE MINUTE!!!" yelled the warning voice of the show's producer cutting off Amber's next comment.

They turned and walked back onto the stage, hand in hand. Just before they went on air Link managed to catch Corny's eye, unable to stop the goofy grin that appeared on his face at the other man's gaze, he gave Corny his famous 'Link Wink' which had the show host smiling as well. His attention was immediately diverted back to his dance partner as the music began playing and his lover's voice started belting out the lyrics to the theme song. He easily fell into the routine of the dance he had memorized two years previously.

So the next day when he was walking with Brad down the halls, trying to explain one of Shakespeare's many plays, he had no idea what possessed him into stopping outside the detention room. He also didn't know why he told Tracy that she should come to the Hop. Sure, she was a good dancer but he could tell just by looking at her that she wouldn't be able to survive in their world.

Tracy didn't have it in her to fight dirty and he had just made what she thought were her dreams, come true.

Link didn't have time to think about this. His dad had finally passed out, glass of vodka still in hand, and Corny was going to be there to pick him up any minute. He really shouldn't be going out this late since he had to be up at four the next morning to catch the bus to the station, but he hadn't had any time alone with his boyfriend in awhile and he would take what he could get.

At the honking of a car out front Link left his home, a huge smile on his face as he disappeared into the night.

Please Review!!!!! (I'll cry if you don't). Feel free to be brutally honest!! Make suggestions, whatever you want just review!! (please) begging with puppy dog eyes


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, I don't know if I captured Corny and Link's relationship right.**** I hope ****yall**** like it!! And a special thanks to ****luvr**** of musicals, Hairspray Vampire, and ****BlueSighs**** for reviewing.**

After a couple hours of parading the town with his lover, Link couldn't have been more content than to be sitting in Corny's apartment laying on the couch and making out like horny teenagers. Which in his case, he was.

Feeling Corny's weight on top of him as they were locked in a never ending kiss was one of his favorite feelings in the world. Rough hands ran smoothly over his body un-tucking his shirt and wandering in all directions. His hands were running down Corny's back looking for the hem of his shirt to lift up over his head. Once he succeeded he wasted no time exploring the familiar, chiseled chest.

Mind completely fogged with lust, Link had a hard time deciphering what Corny was saying to him.

"What was that?" Link asked dazed. Laughing at the younger man's disgruntled speech Corny replied;

"Did you eat? Before I came and got you?" This immediately pulled Link out of his sexual high. It was a seemingly innocent question but they both knew it was much more loaded.

Link looked sideways at the wall before muttering;

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

Link sighed and looked back up at the blue eyes that were staring at him imploringly.

"No, I didn't eat anything." He said begrudgingly.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just wasn't hungry. It's not a big deal!"

"You damn well know it IS a big deal!" Corny replied heatedly, glaring at the young man underneath him.

Corny disentangled himself from his lover and headed for the kitchen. Link could drive him so completely CRAZY sometimes. And it wasn't always the good kind of crazy either!

It had been almost eight months since the day Corny had cornered Link in his dressing room and kissed him for the first time. He could still remember, quite clearly, the shocked look on his face when Corny had pulled back.

"Just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Murmured Corny as a way of explanation.

Smiling at the memory Corny couldn't help but feel his anger over Link not eating start to leave his body. It had taken the older man a little over four months to discover Link had some form of depression. His appetite would come and go and his sleeping pattern was irregular. Link could go days without sleeping a wink and was often fatigued or keyed up. Also, he would get bad headaches or abdominal pains.

The situation was made worse because Link is a performer. He knows how to put on a show and make everyone believes what he wishes them too. That was why it took Corny so long to come to the depression conclusion.

Confronting Link about it hadn't gone smoothly either. In fact, it was just short of a disaster!

FLAHBACK!!! FLAHBACK!!! FLAHBACK!!!

_It was one of the many nights that Link had opted to spend the night at his place. They had spent the entir__e __evening participating in adult themed activities which had left Corny EXHAUSTED. Falling asleep with Link wrapped in his arms, freshly fucked, was an added bonus. He had never thought of himself as a cuddler but lately that's all he wanted to do when the younger male was in his presence. __Wrap him in his arms and never let go. __No__t that he would ever admit it!_

_So when he was woken at 3:46 in the morning due to someone wiggling around Corny decided to broach the subject. _

_"What__'__s__ w__r__o__ng?"__ he asked._

_"Oh, nothing.__ I was just trying to get comfortable. Sorry I woke you." __Was whispered back to him.__ Corny squeezed the arm that was wrapped around Link pulling him closer before letting go pushing up onto his side to get a better view of his lover's face. _

_"You haven't gone to sleep at all tonight have you?" Corny inquired staring directly into Link's crystal blue eyes._

_"Of course __I__ ha……__" he trailed off at Corny's unbelieving glare. "N__o, I'm just not tired__ for some reason__." __Which was punctuated by a deep yawn.__ Corny would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious._

_"Listen Link, I've been noticing some things…….and it's kind of been worrying me." Link opened his mouth to question what he meant when Corny cut him off._

_"Are you depressed?" Not th__e most eloquent__ way to handle it but he was never known for beating around the bush. __Link stared at him owlishly for a few seconds as__ if__ trying to comprehend what had just been asked._

_"What?"_

_"Look __I__…."_

_"WHAT?__" He said clearly flustered, __"__ You__ think that I'm depressed? Why the hell w__ould you think that…__"__ Link shot up into a sitting position almost knocking Corny over in the process. When Corny stabilized himself he was surprised to find Link looked__ ablaze with anger._

_"Link, I'm sorry if I'm way off base but you have fair number of the symptoms I've read about! __I just, I'm sorry! And with the way your dad treats you it wouldn't exactly be unbelievable if you were." _

_Link let out an audible sigh, calming himself down before __lying__ back down on the bed and __hiding his face in the pillow nex__t to Corny's elbow__. Corny began running his fingers through Link's dark chocolate locks, admiring the silkiness of it when there was no hairspray present. They both sat in silence__remaining __completely still for a few minutes which__ seemed like __an __eternity when Corny heard his lovers muffled voice._

_"What was that?" Corny asked, not understanding him through the pillow._

_Turning his head to the side Link replied; "I said, I don't know. __I don't know what's wrong with me. I just figured I got sick a lot and had sleeping problems. I don't even know much about depression!__ How would I diagnose myself with it? __Honestly, you just scared the shit out of me by suggesting that! I mean if I do is that bad? I know I don't eat as much as I should but I don't want to kill myself or anything!!" Corny could tell that Link was getting bothered by the idea._

_"I didn't mean to scare you. I'm probably jumping to conclusions I just, I………..want to make sure your okay! __I…don't….you…"_

_"You're not making any sense!" Link said exasperatedly. _

_"O__kay__ listen__, I don't say things like this a lot. I mean I REALLY don't say things like this but I think I'm in lo…I really __lik__……."_

_"What?"_

_"I love you, you little shit!" Corny practically screamed._

END FLASHBACK!!! END FLASHBACK!!! END FLASHBACK!!!

After that things had lightened up and Link had actually been able to sleep. 'I love you' was something that Corny obviously had trouble admitting. He was young and hot and didn't like being tied to one person. The 'situation' with Brenda had been an unfortunate result of casual sex and he had certainly never been in love with the girl!

Link had caught him completely off guard. He had been on the show for previous years and they had always gotten along. He would constantly tease Link about him being the "pretty boy" and make lewd comments, but he did that with everyone.

Corny had practically shit his pants the day he found out that he actually cared about Link. One of the boy's numerous teenage admirers had been getting a little grabby and before Corny knew what he was doing he was herding Link into the studio, shoving them into his dressing room claiming what was 'his.' Link had been confused but didn't complain and didn't ask questions when Corny left immediately after frantically muttering "Oh, shit!" repeatedly under his breath.

Corny jumped when he heard Link's voice behind him, dropping the plastic spoon he had been holding.

"I'm sorry." He said hesitantly, "I didn't mean to.."

"I know." Corny replied, cutting him off, turning his back on the pasta he had been cooking to stare into the boy's burning blue eyes. He walked towards Link slowly, never dropping eye contact and pulled him into a hug, inhaling the unique scent of soap and hairspray with a hint of cigarette. After a couple seconds of holding one another Corny couldn't resist snaking his hand down and squeezing Link's ass, which elicited a laugh from the shorter man.

Corny was a young male in his sexual prime after all. It would have been a SIN if he hadn't tried to take advantage somehow! Things started heating up again and would have gone much farther if it weren't for the sound of boiling water sizzling over onto the burning stove.

"Mother Fuck!!!!!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I forgot to thank misshurrrtbreak in my last chapter!! Thank you to everyone who Reviewed the last chapter!! It really drives me to write!! I think I'm going to try to get up a chapter every Friday but forgive me if I slip!! ;

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Link woke to the feeling of a hand sliding languidly down his tan stomach getting steadily lower until it found its destination. When he felt the hand squeeze around him he couldn't hold back the moan that passed through his lips.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Link asked, voice still slurred from sleep.

"Aren't you supposed to be young and always ready?" Corny sniped back placing a kiss and Links bare shoulder.

A lazy smile worked its way onto Link's face as Corny continued his ministrations. He was just about to roll over and assist the older man when his eyes caught sight of the clock. 3:42. _Oh SHIT!! _

"Damn," Link muttered jumping out of bed and racing around the room to gather his clothes.

"What are you doing? You're fucking nuts." Corny whined from his spot on the bed.

"I'm going to be late! I only have 45 minutes to get home, shower, change and grab my book bag before the bus comes to pick me up and take me to the station!" Link rattled off distractedly as he did up his pants.

"Well, la di fricken da! If you let _me_ take you to the station and we get in the shower right now… there's still plenty of time to finish what I was trying to start." Corny wheedled back.

"As tempting as that sounds, Velma would cut off both our dicks if she knew that we were seen together in the early hours of the morning, looking way too happy to just be friends."

"I hate Velma! She spoils everything! "Corny said rubbing the sleep from his eyes before getting up to follow Link as he raced towards the front door. "Although I have to say, she sure makes you look pretty when she works you so hard….flushed cheeks, heavy breathing…and your hips gyrating…." Corny trailed off as he pinned Link to the door holding his lips mere inches from Link's.

He was completely unsurprised when he felt the younger man lean into him for a searing kiss, and even more unsurprised when he pulled away, opened the door and gave him one last flirtatious smile before racing home.

Running his hands through his hair Corny became uncomfortably aware of the problem in his nether regions. _Damn, _he thought _Sleep, shower, go to station and deflower Link for the nth time before he has to go to school. _Yup, fixing his BIG (if he did say so himself) problem sounded like a good plan.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Link was out of breath by the time he got home and wondering why he didn't make Corny give him a ride as he moved to unlock the door. When he got inside Link was greeted by his still unconscious father sprawled across the coach.

Link sighed as he approached his father and made sure he was okay before taking the glass of vodka sitting on the coffee table into the kitchen. However, instead of immediately dumping what was left in the glass (not much) into the sink Link found himself staring at the clear liquid. Before he knew what he was doing he downed it in one gulp, set the glass in the sink and ran upstairs and into the shower.

He was sad to realize that he didn't have time to think about Corny while he was washing up and he _really_ didn't want to ponder what his reasoning was for drinking the vodka so he let one of the numerous songs he learned from the show occupy his mind.

After his drying himself from his rushed shower Link threw on a pair of black sweats and a white T-shirt. It wasn't anywhere near the perfectly tailored outfits that they were supposed to wear in public, but looking good this early in the morning was unimaginable. Even for the "nicest kids in town."

Just as he was throwing a more day worthy outfit into his duffel bag he heard the bus's horn honk outside his house. Grabbing his book bag Link raced down the stairs, kicked the back of the coach jarring his father from his drunken doze and was out the door before anything could be said.

Climbing the bus stairs Link gave a polite smile to the driver before walking past the few council members that were picked up before him, only pausing long enough to mumble a sleepy hello to Brad. He continued back to his normal seat, halfway between the middle and the back, glad that everyone had another unspoken agreement that any real conversation besides looks and grunts before 6:00 am was forbidden.

Taking the time to catch up on missed sleep Link dozed peacefully, stretched across the aisle using the other side as a foot support, while the bus made the rest of its stops. He was pulled from slumber by Amber lifting up his head and placing it in her lap after she sat down.

The rest of the journey was a peaceful slumber for Link. Until a commotion could be heard coming from the front of the bus. Giving up on sleep Link sat up to see what had everyone grumbling. Tracy Turnblad.

She was dressed for the day, hair done up in a way that defied gravity and smiling like it wasn't ungodly to be up at this hour. Her smile faded as she realized that she was VERY overdressed and perky mood wasn't shared by the rest of the cast. He could see the thoughts rolling through her head. _What happened to the always sharp looking Corny Collin's cast? Weren't they always supposed to be ready for the day?_

Her dreams were about to be shattered. It happened to every hopeful who got accepted onto the show. They actually thought that the 'perfect' façade the cast members portrayed was real. Link felt bad for Tracy. She was still young, hell they were all young but Tracy was a naïve young. And she had ABSOLUTELY no clue.

She was walking into a den of jaded wolves with nothing but a smile and high expectations.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Thank you so much for reading and I'll thank you again if you review!!! I've been happy to hear everyone likes it so far. Umm, I've been debating about what my plot should be. I've got so many ideas but using them all in one story would be too much so I narrowed it down and I'm going to ask your opinions:

Corny should be lead astray due to his jealousy with all the girls, ahem Tracy, fawning over Link and has drunken sex with either Velma or a new female character I can intro duce in the next chapter.

Amber is the bad guy and sabotages everyone because of the enormous pressure to please her mom and Link and/or Corny get caught in the crossfire.

Velma has a past with Corny and is uber possessive and tries to use her position as Station Manager to take advantage of Corny….. and Link too, he is gorgeous after all.

If you have any better ideas I'd be open to working with them.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you to all of you who reviewed!! I feel like there was somehting that i wanted to say up here but i can't remember what it was so... oh well!!! Hope you enjoy the chapter!!!!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When the bus finally arrived at the studio the first thing Link did was run to the food table. Starving was an understatement for how he felt right now. As he was minding his own business, enjoying the bagel and cream cheese that was laid out for the cast and crew, Link found his silence interrupted by none other than Tracy.

"Hey, I wanted to thank you for what you did at the hop!" Link could almost feel the excitement that was radiating from her voice. It made his head hurt. How could this girl not be tired?

"I didn't do anything, it was all you, little darlin'." Link said as normally as he could and even managed to put on this trademark smirk.

"Yeah, but you did help and I'm just soo excited!! Its been a dream of mine to be on the Corny Collins Show ever since I can remember!" Tracy exclaimed. "This is going to be so amazing!"

"It is pretty cool." Link replied. Tracy saw the tiredness shining through and decided to tone it down a little bit. "So, did you stay up late last night? You seem sleepy." Tracy prodded.

Link couldn't help the small blush that rose to his face. "Uh, yeah you could say that."

"Actually everyone seems more…mellow than usual."

"That's cause it's still early darling.' Everyone else probably thinks you downed a pot of coffee before you got on the bus."

"Oh, I'm not allowed to drink coffee." Tracy admitted with a giggle, covering her mouth with her hand as if his suggestion was completely scandalous. _Oh boy! _Link couldn't help but think.

"EVERYONE ON YOUR FEET!" Dictator Von Tussle bellowed across the studio. Immediately the council members moved to their choreographed positions. "Okay, everybody we're learning something new today! Follow my lead and don't mess up!" It always amazed Link how Velma's voice could be so demanding and harsh yet completely bored at the same time.

After running through the steps once Velma started weaving her way through the dancers making snide comments at every little mistake. "Remember your posture!" "Slow down by half a second!" "Are you gaining weight Brenda? I want a lap around the studio!" Others received disgruntled noises but no comments until she stopped behind Tracy.

It was a practiced gift to be able to maintain a newly learned routine (never missing a beat), keep your head straight forward like the dance calls for and still be very aware of Velma's whereabouts. It was no secret how Velma felt about Tracy being accepted onto the show. Even more sad, was that Tracy wasn't dancing in the pristine form that Mrs. Von Tussle expected of her council. While Tracy was an amazing dancer she wasn't used to choreography. She just felt the music and went with it. That obviously wasn't going to work here. She almost had the steps down from watching Shelly who was in front of her but she was adding her own flare to the moves and Link winced at the verbal whiplash he knew was coming.

"What Corny and my boss were thinking allowing you to join this council I don't know. But if you must be here I expect you to take this seriously. There will be NO thrusting or any other vulgar movements tarnishing the integrity of this show! Since you are so obviously out of shape, I want you to run three laps around the station and then go stand in the corner," she nodded indicating with her head which one. "with your back straight and arms up," Velma demonstrated the proper way to hold your arms when dancing with a partner "and if I see your chubby arms fall from that position for one second you will spend the whole rest of practice and this afternoon running laps! Do I make myself clear?" She practically sneered.

Tracy seemed shocked at being yelled at and opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out so Velma interrupted her with a firm "Go!" Tracy took off running. She didn't understand, wasn't the Corny Collins Show supposed to be fun? A chance to dance and show off what she could do? Well, Tracy thought, she probably should have figured there would be hard work with Velma Von Tussle running everything. It hurt that Velma didn't like her simply because she was overweight but it seemed like Velma didn't really like anyone.

It didn't matter, Tracy was determined to do good on the show. She already knew the older dances from watching Corny Collins everyday so she had an advantage there. She was going to have to learn to pick up the choreography quicker though. As she finished her laps Tracy went over to the corner Velma had dubbed hers and held her arms up in the indicated position. Velma would glance at her every so often between barking orders and was appalled to see that Tracy was still trying to memorize the steps from her corner.

Tracy on the other hand was happy to see the disgusted look on Mrs. Von tussle's face. It meant that she was succeeding. "Link! Front and center!" Velma barked. "Watch how his hips move. He is doing it right. Every other male in the room, you are doing it wrong." Tracy saw the nasty smile spreading on Velma's face. "I suggest you all spend the rest of this practice watching Mr. Larkin's ass and learn something." Tracy had to try hard, like many of the other council members, to stifle her laughter. (Though, she didn't know they were laughing for slightly different reasons). Watching Link's face turn a light shade of red had to be the highlight of her morning.

He was just so beyond gorgeous it was unfair. She knew he was dating Amber but the fantasy that he would fall madly in love with her after watching her dance was prancing through her head once again. He was nice, an amazing dancer, and the proud owner the most blazing blue eyes Tracy had ever seen. Perfect. She melted when he smiled and froze when he winked.

"You can put your arms down now." Link smiled as he approached the shorter girl. His silken voice popped Tracy out of her daydream and back to reality. She blushed to realize that practice had ended, and how had she not noticed how much her arms were hurting?

"Mrs. Von Tussle was pretty hard on you today but you shouldn't take it personally. She picks on every new member like that." Right, that was how she forgot….. thinking about Link.

"Oh, yeah, I wasn't really expecting her to be nice anyway." Tracy admitted staring down at her shoes, blushing. She couldn't believe that she was having a real conversation with Link Larkin! One that HE started. Eeeep!!!

"Link, I wouldn't get too close, you might catch her atrocious dancing style!" Amber sniped from the group of giggling girls she was standing with. Link could see that Tracy looked hurt at the comment as the girls walked towards their dressing rooms to get ready for the day.

"Don't listen to her, its part of the job. Again, nothing personal." Link said apologetically.

"Part of the job?" Tracy questioned confusedly? But before he could respond Link found himself being lifted off his feet and spun around once landing once again on his feet but with two arms wrapped around him. Judging by the smell, soap and cigarettes, Link new who it was instantaneously.

"How was practice my little Meadow Lark?" Corny whispered in his ear. Link could help but smile and couldn't bring himself to protest as he was lead away from prying eyes and into the host's more private dressing room. In the back of his mind he vaguely recalled leaving Tracy hanging, but as soon as Corny pinned him to the wall and kissed him Link's mind had left the building.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: It was brought to my attention that in the last chapter I referred to one of the girls as Brenda and I meant to write Shelly. So thank you to Hairspray Vampire for pointing that out to me!

Also, nothing really happens in this chapter, but there's no such thing as too many Corny/Link moments!! And it has come to my attention that I never put up a disclaimer, so: I do not own any of the characters in Hairspray or Hairspray itself.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

There were many things that Link Larkin didn't know. He didn't know why the sun was so important when hairspray was quite obviously the center of their universe. He didn't know why girls seemed to fall at his feet like he was a god when he felt like anything but. And most of all, Link Larkin had no idea how Corny managed to turn him into a withering glob of goo.

After his quick departure from Tracy's presence Link found himself being heavily snogged in his boyfriend's dressing room. He knew deep down… way, way, way deep down, that he should be getting ready for school, especially since he had accumulated numerous tardies in his three and ¼ years of high school (and he predicted many more to come) but he needed to be wise how he used them.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Corny's husky voice whispered in his ear. "Mmm." Was the only thing Link managed to choke out before Corny whipped off his shirt and shoved his hands into Link's sweat pants. The only way to describe the smirk that appeared on Corny's face was the cat that got the canary.

"No underwear?" Link was sure his blush had never been so deep.

"I was in a hurry, I have pair in my bag…" but he was once again (like always) cut off by his lover's lips and a cool breeze in his nether regions as his pants fell to his ankles.

He had long ago gotten over the embarrassment of being butt naked in front of Corny but he was still as pleased as ever when Corny's blue orbs traveled achingly slow over his body. As Corny continued his ministrations Link made a valiant effort to even the playing fields by removing Corny's clothes as well. It was slow progress because Corny kept pinning his wrists to the wall hoping to make things last as long as possible.

"Quite being a prick and fuck me!" Link ordered aggravated at being teased for so long. Corny laughed at the desperate tone in lovers' voice, secretly pleased that the boy wanted him so bad.

"Your wish is my command." Corny drawled. In one quick movement Corny had his pants undone and Link shoved higher on the wall forcing him to wrap his legs around Corny's waist.

Link felt Corny's hands go to his ass, followed by a slight pressure at his entence……._Oh __Boy!!!!_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Link had to swallow through his harsh breathing. "Oh god, that was great." He said between breaths brushing sweat away from his forehead. They were both lying on the rugged floor sweaty and spent. "Mmmhmm" Corny mumbled squeezing Link closer to him.

Link was close to falling asleep and Corny was powerless to stop the nostalgic smile that formed on his lips. Starring at Link was another one of Corny's secret pastimes. Again, something that he would NEVER admit to anyone! Link included.

Corny let his eyes travel down the songbirds lithe, toned body for the zillionth time. His fingertips traced a line down Link's side and the corner of Corny's lips turned up when goose bumps appeared on the trail his fingers had made. They stopped at the faded bruise on Link's lower back. It was in the yellowy-green stage, almost healed. Corny always knew that dating someone younger than himself would be stressful, especially with someone in the entertainment industry. (For some reason it tended to attract the nut jobs. i.e. Amber, Velma, Shelly and himself at times). But Link was a whole new ballpark of stressfulness.

"Wake up Meadow Lark, you have to get ready for school." Corny said softly. Link rolled over so he was facing Corny before opening his eyes. Leaning in for a tired kiss Link then rolled them again so Corny was laying flat on his back with Link on top.

"Since when are you so responsible?" Link muttered between kisses.

"Since I got what I wanted and I need a couple hours to recuperate before dealing with you again." Corny reiterated.

"Dealing with me? Well if I'm so troublesome to you I could always find someone else to….wrestle with." Link teased back. Corny got the possessive glint in his eye that never failed to make Link's stomach do flips. Fisting his fingers in the back of Link's hair, Corny pulled the younger man into a searing kiss that clearly stated that Link was to go near anyone else. "How late am I going to be?" Link asked as he began to, reluctantly, disentangle himself and the show host.

"You should be able to make second period if you hurry." Corny replied after glancing at the clock hanging on the wall.

"I'm too exhausted for this. Between you, practice and you I'm going to collapse from over exertion."

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Corny defended as he watched Link dress himself and begin work on his hair. He pulled a joint out of his coat pocket (he was moving much quicker than Link this morning, but then he hadn't had to practice under Velma Von Hard-Ass) and lit it, eyes never leaving the backside of the delectable youngster.

"Yeah, yeah, smart ass. You're going to give me a ride." Link said as he finished doing his hair and turned to see Corny, who was now sitting on the arm of the couch, with a joint between his lips. Link walked over, swaying his hips ever so slightly, before stopping once he was between Corny's legs. "By the way," Link whispered plucking the stub from Corny's lips, "If you stare at my ass any harder your eyes might fall out." He took a long drag from the joint, pulled the older man into their millionth kiss and slowly let the smoke drift into his lovers' mouth.

"Go get in the car you little twat." Corny answered exhaling the second hand smoke and taking his joint back. Link headed toward the door smiling as Corny followed.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry this has been taking longer but I keep second guessing the sequence of the movie so I have to keep rewatching it while I write!! My sincerest apologies to yall.

And I apologise for all the hurtful comments that I have to write for Amber but I do not believe them at all. Just thought I'd say that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. (sadly) And some of the dialogue I pulled straight from the movie.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed!! I LOVE getting them:

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

School was very interesting that day. Thankfully, I was on time for second period so there were no problems there. When I entered the classroom and took my seat behind Amber I received a knowing smirk but couldn't bring myself to do anything but smile brightly back. This caused Amber to start chuckling quietly. Another round of chuckles began when I failed to contain my wince as I sat down. This time I glared at here for not sympathizing with my pain. (Even though it was _**sooo**_ worth it!!).

She just stuck her tongue out at me. This was actually a really good thing. I was getting her in a good mood so she might not bite my head off entirely the next time we were alone and away from prying ears. Link knew that she was pissed that he helped to get Tracy on the show. He still believed that he didn't do anything but Amber would blame him for pointing Tracy in the right direction.

The day carried on as any other. He met up with the guys between periods and flirted with Amber every chance he got. He may be dating Corny but flirting with Amber was something he enjoyed immensely. She was, surprisingly to most people, very witty. (No doubt she picked it up from her mother). It also calmed him down for some reason, just being to act like a normal teenage boy with raging hormones.

One of the favorite parts of his day was being able to leave school early so the cast had time to rehearse before the show started playing. It would be Tracy's first show and it should be interesting to see how that goes. If she didn't screw up herself he was sure the other girls weren't going to hesitate to bring her into their game of 'Who Can Get the Most Camera Time' by knocking each other out of the way, among other things.

The bus ride there was fairly uneventful if you don't count Amber making nasty comments, all the other council kids putting in their two cents and Tracy's nervous chatter eventful.

Link walked into the studio hand in hand with Amber. He could have sworn he saw a sad, longing look come from Tracy but he knew that that wouldn't be there for long.

As the council members aligned themselves in their routine places to wait for Velma Link took a moment to look for Corny but couldn't see him. He hoped that he wasn't going to be late. Velma and he were already at each other's throats constantly.

"What are you all doing just standing there? Let's move! We only have 45 minutes until we go on air!"

Velma's voice pierced through the frivolous conversations that had been taking place. All the camera men and sound technicians fled to safer areas that were Von Tussle free.

"Where the hell is Collins?" She asked exasperated.

"Right here, lil' darlin'! No need to get your panties in a bunch." He answered. Velma rolled her eyes and took command of every movement everyone made for the next 25 minutes before releasing them to prepare for air time.

All the kids raced off to their dressing stations and began the "hard work" making themselves look perfect. The make-up artists raced from person to person applying bronzers and whatever else was necessary to improve your looks on camera. As soon as the lady, Margret, was done attacking his face Link was able to finish his hair before the director started the 10 second countdown to air time. Link and the rest of the cast made their way toward the stage applying their last minute squirts of hairspray. Just as Link tossed his can out of camera view and found himself getting sprayed from behind. Turning around (not his smartest move since the spray was now hitting him in the face) he saw Brad laughing with the guilty can in his possession. Before Link could retaliate he heard the "3, 2, 1" and once again the music began, signaling the start of yet another show.

Once the opening number was over Corny pulled the cast center stage while he interviewed the newest member of the show. It was going pretty well, Tracy was a little over the top but it was…. endearing coming from her. Link couldn't help but sneak sideways glances at his lover every here and there.

"So Tracy, cozy up to old Corny and tell us about yourself."

"Well, I watch the Corny Collin's Show and do absolutely nothing else!"

"Ooooh… So what are your future ambitions?"

"I would like to be the first woman president…..or a Rockette!"

"And if you were President what would your first official act be?"

"I would make everyday Negro day!" Wow, Link thought, he could just picture the look on Velma's face! She probably had fire shooting out of her ears! Ha!

"I read you like tomorrows headlines! What do you think kids? You think we might have a hot new candidate for Miss Teenage Hairspray?"

"That's always been a dream of mine!" Tracy exclaimed.

"Miss Hairspray is mine!" Amber butted in through clenched teeth.

"Um, we're on the air." Link tried to placate.

"And your dream will be coming to you sweet heart!" Corny said with all the TV charm he could muster.

"You have to vote for a person Corny, not one of the Himalaya's!" Amber retorted.

"Charming as ever, Amber." Corny quipped. If Link weren't a professional he probably wouldn't have been able to contain his laughter. Girls were so funny sometimes. And Tracy was still completely oblivious murmuring "Hi Penny" 's at the camera. Yow!

The rest of the show went a lot smoother. The dances were executed with practiced precision and the songs were sung in perfect timing. When Velma finally yelled, "Cut!" Link let his smile fade and massaged his cheeks with his right hand. It was hard smiling for such long amounts of time. Normally Link would already be ambushed by his lover but when he looked around he saw him in a deep discussion with Velma and the station owner. Probably chewing him out over Tracy's little confession.

"Hey Link!" Speak of the devil.

"Hey Tracy. You did really well today!" He replied.

"Thanks! I was really nervous. It was amazing though!"

"Yeah, I remember my first time. I almost wet my pants." He reminisced with a smile. He saw a light blush appear on Tracy's face as she laughed at his comment.

"I can't see you getting nervous. Your such an amazing dancer!" Link shrugged.

"I don't really get too nervous anymore because I've done it so much. It's nice to hear your enjoying yourself, though. It'll be nice to have a new face around here." He was almost surprised to realize he wasn't lying. Tracy was a genuinely happy person and it kept the atmosphere light.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amber couldn't believe that Link was still encouraging that, that _whale_ to stay on the show. This was ridiculous! She was the star of this show and she had worked hard to get where she was. And good God, her mother has never been as furious as she is right now. Velma Von Tussle did not like being out of control and when Corny hired _that_ blob of a girl without her permission it lit a fire in her eyes.

Amber could easily handle the other competition, she had beaten them all three years in a row already. Shelly and all the other councilettes were easy to surpass but Tracy had gotten such a HUGE fan base after just one show. That was slightly worrying. But only slightly. She was a Von Tussle after all and Von Tussles always got everything they wanted.

She had the best dancer on the show as her partner and she would be able to find a way to win this easily. All she would have to do is step up her game. She hadn't resorted to mind tricks in years but there was no time like the present to reacquaint herself with them.

All the other council members will be too distracted by the mini dramas she will create that Amber will be the shining star of the Miss Teenage Hairspray pageant. Winning that pageant was the most important thing to her mother and Amber would be damned before she lost her mother's respect.

So, let the games begin.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

End of chapter six. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'll LOVE you for it!!


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: **Sorry this took so long to get up! I know i'm totally off my schedule but I've been busy with college stuff. Hope you enjoy this!!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Amber's little scheme was set in motion with startling ease. She let it slip while talking to Tammy, conveniently within earshot of Brad, that her mother was making a new requirement for the council members to remain on the show. Despite the lyrics in 'Nicest Kids in Town' all the dancers on the Corny Collins Show were expected to pass all of their classes. You could do it with straight D's but you _had _to pass. It was no secret that Brad was struggling with his English class. Shakespeare might as well have written his masterpieces in French because Brad could not for the life of him understand one word.

So, by claiming that it was now mandatory to have a B average Brad had begun to sweat bullets. He became so worried with needing to stay on the show that his dancing had taken a back seat to his grades. Much to the annoyance of his dance partner, Shelly. 

He wasn't the only one with low grades but everyone else's was a result of laziness, not incompetence. Now Amber had to figure out the best way to cause bumps between the sickly sweet relationship that was Tammy and IQ. Should she be sleeping with Joey or Fender on the side? Decisions, decisions.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Link was still engrossed in his conversation with Tracy when Corny finished up his argument with Velma and Mr. Spritzer (I think that's his name). It left him fuming that Velma was so closed minded about integration. It was going to happen sooner or later and in Corny's opinion, sooner was better. 

Turning around, Corny zeroed in on the boy who he knew could lift his spirits. Link was talking animatedly with the new girl and Corny couldn't help the smile that wormed its way onto his face. Getting that girl on the show had been one of Link's more devious moves. Corny hadn't even realized what Link had done because he had been so distracted those innocent baby blues. 

Tracy was an amazing dancer and he had hired her on the spot, despite the stars that shown in her eyes every time she looked at _his_ song bird. He planned on ending that dream immediately, not that he was jealous or anything, but Tracy needed to know that Link was spoken for. _Yeah, that was it. _Strutting over to the duo, Corny put on his best smile and let his eyes soak in the glory that was Link Larkin. _Oh lord, I really do got it bad._ Corny thought. 

"Hey there, Tracy! That was a great first show." Corny crooned.

"Oh, thank you Corny. I was really excited." Tracy replied blushing at the praising comments.

"Yeah, I could tell little darling.' Say, would you mind if I borrowed Link here for second?" Corny asked with a glint in his eye.

"Oh that's fine; I'll talk to you guys later." Tracy said, still smiling while slowly walking away to give the two males some privacy.

Corny turned his attention to the younger male and held his hand out for Link to grab. As he helped pull Link up from his chair he used a little more force than necessary, causing Link to fall into him. Before the younger boy could regain his balance Corny had him tipped into a low dip and captured his lips in a 

bruising kiss. A startled cry left Link's lips but he responded immediately enjoying spontaneity of the action.

Link felt himself being returned to his more natural vertical state but his lips were never set free. Strong arms encircled his waist, pulled him tighter and he found himself wrapping his own arms around his lovers' neck. The moment was interrupted by the sound of cat calls and whistles coming from a cluster council members, the loudest being Brad, Shelly and Fender. Link cursed the slight blush that rose to his cheeks and managed not to look too disappointed as they parted from their embrace. 

It was only then that he noticed the shocked look that was adorned on the face of one, Tracy Turnblad. If Link weren't worried that she was about to flip out he would have found the moment quite comical. Her eyes were as big as saucers; her mouth was in the shape of a perfect 'O' and her posture was completely frozen. 

"Umm, Tracy? Are you alright?" Link asked hesitantly. She blinked once. Then twice. Finally, getting her composure back, she asked: 

"Wha… What was that?" She asked with a disbelieving tone.

"That, Lil Darlin', was a magical explosion of hormones, cut off before we even got to the good part." Was Corny's reply as he groped Links behind playfully. Link glared at the older man before casting a worried glance at Tracy.

"Look Tracy, I know this is probably a shock to you but we kind of need you to not mention this outside of the studio…" Link tried to persuade but stopped when Tracy still gave no reaction.

"So… you two are gay?" She asked slowly.

"For now anyway. Who knows what tomorrow will bring!" Corny answered, once again. At that comment Link couldn't make himself _not_ ram his elbow into his lovers' stomach and smile a satisfied smile as Corny made the appropriate "oof" sound as he doubled over. 

"Yes Tracy, that would be a correct assumption." Link said a bit nervously. Her eyes were still owlish and but she seemed to be coming out of the shock pretty quickly.

"I…But you…This…Wow! Umm, okay I guess that's good for you!" She complemented with a nervous grin.

"Everybody front and center, NOW!!" came the earsplitting screech from none other than Velma Von Tussle. Tracy scurried faster than normal towards their blonde leader. As soon as the girl was out of ear shot Link turned to his lover, fury ablaze in his crystal blue eyes. 

"You're so gorgeous when your eyes get all icy and mad like that." Corny said sweetly. Link punched him in the shoulder the minute those words left his mouth. 

"Oww," Corny said rubbing the bruised flesh through his jacket, "I didn't know that you were in the mood to play rough." The ever present mischievous glint in his eyes intensified by a tenfold. Corny reached out grabbing Link's hips and pulling him close so their bodies were crushed together, lips mere centimeters apart.

The anger that was previously present had vanished with a sigh at the older man's playful manner. For some reason Link could never stay mad when he was around Corny.

"Why did you do that?" Link asked quietly.

"Why did I kiss you? I wasn't aware that I still had to ask before demonstrating my passion for you." Corny closed the space between their lips starting out slow before attempting to make it more passionate. Link broke the kiss so he wouldn't get too caught up in the moment. 

"You know what I mean. You only did that because you were jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous? That's just ridiculous, Baby." 

"Tracy has a crush on me and you were being possessive! Which is a result of jealousy, so you decided to stake your claim. And what the hell did you mean, "For now?" You are not gay 'for now' and you sure as hell are _not_ going to be in anyone else's pants tomorrow or I will castrate you in the most gruesome way possible!"

"I was not…"

"And what the hell were you thinking," Link said through clenched teeth trying to keep his voice down, "just throwing the fact that we're dating in her face? What if she reacted badly? What if she freaked out and decided to tell the wrong people what we're doing? It could ruin our careers!"

"Would you calm down! You heard her when we were on the air. She's all for integration, and Tracy's probably got the nicest disposition I have ever seen in one person. You should know by now that I know what I'm doing!"

"Well if you think that she's so nice, why would you sideswipe her like that? And integration and being gay is sorta different." 

"I informed her that you were off the market without having to have an awkward conversation with someone we don't know all that well. That's what I was doing! Ha!" Corny looked at Link with a smug smile after finishing his explanation. "You should be thanking me for getting that little admission over and done with." Link just stared into his boyfriend's eyes, a slight frown on his face, searching for something.

"So, you were jealous." Link said both slowly and matter of factly. 

"No, I wasn't!" Corny said exasperatedly.

"Yes you are." Link said with a mischievous smile on his lips. "Because you care about me!"

"Shut up!" Corny said with no real heat. Link's smile brightened. He leaned into the older man placing a tentative kiss on his lips. As he pulled back Corny leaned forward recapturing Link's lips. 

"Say it." Link whispered. 

With a sigh Corny managed to admit; "I was a teeny, tiny, tiny bit jealous." Link arched his eyebrow but let the understatement slide.

"And?"

"And, I…..care about you indefinitely." Corny reached out quickly and pulled Link into a bone crushing hug and buried his head in Link's shoulder, hoping that the act would convey the words that he refused to say on purpose. Inhaling, his senses were flooded with the delightfully familiar smell that was Link Larkin; Corny couldn't help but want to taste him too.

"Ow." Link hissed pulling back, rubbing his neck.

"That's what you get for hitting me, Squirt." Corny smirked and squeezed Link's sides enjoying the fact that the younger boy was ticklish. Link's laughs were cut off by Velma's demanding voice.

"What part of 'NOW' did you two Neanderthals not understand? Larkin, get your bony ass over here this instant. You can do 50 pushups as a reward for keeping us all waiting. Corny, you can get your perverted and idiotic mind behind that podium this instant and actually do your job!"

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Sorry, I really don't like how this ended, it's a little rushed which I'm sorry for but I felt bad about taking so long to update. So be gentle and please review!! Pretty Please!! (Bats eyelashes)


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am so sorry that this took so long but I've been struggling with all the ideas I have! I don't want to overdue this story with certain aspects, but at the same time I'm antsy to write these ideas! Sorry if that made absolutely no sense at all. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter!!**

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Link was eternally grateful when Velma announced that Amber and two other girls would be performing "New Girl in Town" on the show this afternoon. This meant that everyone else's morning practice would be fairly easy. Velma would be concentrating all her attention on making her daughter look great and the rest of the cast would just need to brush up on routines that they had memorized long ago.

It was times like these that Link favored. He could relax (slightly) and have a good time with his friends. An added bonus was that they were being supervised by none other than Corny Collins himself. It was safe to say that his practices were much more…loose than Velma's and included a lot more free styling so Corny could find new ideas about future dances.

As the music played all the cast members, minus the selected three, were dancing smoothly to the beats and laughing at conversations that were being thrown around. There was only one girl who remained silent, which was odd considering how loud she was at any other time.

Tracy had gained instant stardom on the show and it had left some of the veterans with a foul taste in their mouths. Unlike Amber, they weren't all outwardly hostile to her but they didn't make any effort to include her in conversation or after school activities. Link was actually the only one who felt unthreatened by her rise to fame; Corny was still a bit callous due to the her-having-a crush-on-his-lover thing, so Link took to talking to her whenever he could while still maintaining his relationships with everyone else on the show.

"Okay everybody, take five and we'll pick back where we left off after." Corny said with a slight smile. All the dancers immediately started heading over to the corner of the studio that was populous with couches, chairs, and loveseats and claimed their normal spots. Link decided to make a pit-stop and talk to his boyfriend.

"Hey Gorgeous." Corny turned at hearing Link's voice and couldn't help the cheesy line that slipped through his teeth. "Hey yourself." And he let Link's arms circle his waist and let Link's lips meet his briefly. Sadly though, he had to stop any further advances because he had job related things to take care of with Mr. Spritzer.

"Fine, I'll just find someone else to fill my…needs." Link replied playfully, enjoying the scowl that instantly appeared on his lover's face.

"If you do I'll have to castrate the poor bloke."

"Who says it would be a bloke?" Link said, smile never fading and teasing twinkle in his eye. Corny grabbed Link's hips and brought them to his own and planted a searing kiss on the youngster. "You 

would be in big trouble and I would be very, very angry." Corny murmured, his lips touching Link's as he spoke.

"Ah hem!" Both of the blue eyed males turned to see Mr. Spritzer standing off to the side. "Mr. Collins, I believe that we were supposed to having a meeting if I am not mistaken."

"No, you are not mistaken. I was just on my way to see you and I got… distracted." Corny replied as formally as you could to one's boss who just caught you in an intimate moment with one's underling.

"I see. Well, if we could continue this way so we could get started." Said boss replied with an amused smile on his face.

"Of course." Corny said immediately. "I'll see you later Link."

"Okay, I'll talk to you then and I am sorry for holding him up Mr. Spritzer. It was nice seeing you." Link reiterated with politeness that had been hammered into him since the day he was born.

"Always a pleasure, Mr. Larkin." Mr. Spritzer said with an amused smile on his lips before walking away with Corny.

Link ventured over to the corner where the rest of his cast mates were and flopped down on his usual space, the green couch that leant against the back wall, one leg extended across the couch and the other one resting on the floor.

"That was really smooth Larkin." Brad stated with a teasing tone and mischievous twinkle in his eye. Link returned the comment with a glare. "Haha"

"Aww, don't be bitter. It was really cute how your eyes got all big and Bambi like. Right, Fender?" Brad continued.

Fender was pulling a joint out of his pocket and placed it between his lips and replied while his hands roamed his pockets for a lighter. "Yeah dude, you and Corny need learn stealth. Making out in front of your boss is a big no no last I heard." He smiled as he finally found his lighter and flicked it on.

Link studied him as he inhaled and watched his features relax as the smoke entered his lungs. "Like your one to talk." Link jested back and plucked the joint from Fender's fingers and took a long drag. Fender's eyes shot open when he felt the absence of his favorite friend from between his fingers. "That's not nice!" Link was unsure whether he was talking about his comment or his theft of the joint but didn't really care too much since the older boy wasn't seriously mad. He handed the joint back just as a heavy weight dropped onto his stomach.

Amber had decided that forcing all the air out of his lungs would be much more constructive than sitting on the two empty cushions that occupied the couch.

"My mom will kill you if she see's you guys smoking that during her practices." Amber stated with a bored tone. No one cared to comment on that and Fender refused to waste a perfectly good joint.

When Amber began shifting in his lap Link took the hint and made himself more comfortable before she took her customary position of using his chest as a pillow. It was part of their act as the "perfect" couple to be close to each other in public; so naturally, they had to spend the first few months at one another side to familiarize themselves with each other. Unexpectedly, they had grown too comfortable when they were together and continued to remain in close proximity even when they didn't need to.

Other than Corny, Amber was the only other real connection Link had with another human being. He had a lot of friends but none that he felt comfortable spilling his guts to. And with Amber he didn't even have to spill his guts, she already knew everything and vice versa.

As the group continued to sit in companionable silence, resting their muscles, and Link noticed a little bit of tension between some of his peers, lots of glaring from IQ towards Joey and he was being stiff with Tammy. Amber seemed unconcerned though and she always had the scoop on everyone so he figured it probably wasn't too important since she hadn't brought it up.

Link was pulled from his musings as he felt Amber's nimble fingers playing with the hem of his shirt. Looking down at the thin girl laying on him he couldn't help but notice how much prettier she looked when she wasn't dressed up. Sweat pants and a T-shirt made Amber seem approachable and sweet, maybe even a girl next door type. (Though she'd punch him if he ever said that out loud). He could tell the girl was stressed. Her normally piercing, frosted blue eyes were tired with no hint of criticism in their depths.

As a dutiful best friend/ fake boyfriend Link wrapped his arms around the petit girl and squeezed slightly letting her know that he could tell something was wrong. Amber just sighed in response rolled her eyes as conformation. There was only one thing walking on this Earth that could falter Amber's purposeful stride and that one person went by the name Velma Von Tussle. She had been insufferable ever since Tract had joined the show.

They voluptuous girl went against everything Velma believed in and achieved the fame that Amber had been working hard for, for years in just a couple days. It was another way that Velma was disappointed in her daughter. How could not out shine the "whale"? That was the main reason Amber was so outspokenly rude to Tracy. Pure unadulterated jealousy.

"Girl's I said a _five_ minute break and it has now been six in a half. If your not over here and running this routine flawlessly in three _seconds_ I will have you running laps for the rest of the day!" Speak of the devil and she will come. Amber pulled a face as she got up and Link snickered at her misfortune like only a loved one could and drawled; "Catch ya later darlin'!"

"In your dreams, Sweet Cheeks!" Her normal malice was back in place and Link let out an honest smile, happy that she felt better.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Corny was a fun loving guy and always had a smile for anyone who crossed his path. He could turn any situation into a party and get the stiffest guy in the room to loosen up and have a good time, but he did 

have his limits. Mr. Spritzer was an okay guy, slightly boring and obsessed with money, but in show biz who wasn't? There was something about being around his boss that made him uncomfortable. Like he needed to alter his personality, be more mature, not say whatever popped into his head. Corny Collins wasn't born with a censor between his head and his mouth so it took a lot of effort to make sure everything that he said was strictly business.

When the brief meeting ended Corny headed off to round up his troops. He loved working with teenagers, it had to be one of the most entertaining pastimes in history. They all had that invincibleness about them that seemed to wear off as you got older and they were still under the impression that they knew what was best for them. Not to mention the catty fights that erupted and the jealous fits that came with any group of adolescence.

Coming around the last corner Corny was able to see his amiable group of dancer's sitting on their asses. He smirked as he saw Fender holding a joint like it held all of life's secrets. That smirk quickly disappeared as soon he saw a certain blonde bitch lying on top of his boyfriend. He never understood the "bond" that seemed to exist between Link and Amber. Link was firey and alive while Amber was cold and mean. Logically their personalities were completely incompatible……….unless they were doing something more intimate. As much as Corny hated to admit it, they blue eyed duo would probably be amazing in the sack together. But he trusted Link and he totally wasn't the jealous type anyway.

He wasn't going to freak out because Amber was playing with his lovers shirt like he normally would have and he wasn't going to freak out because Link wrapped his arms around that _girl_ and held her tight. Nope, he wasn't concerned at all…totally calm.

But he had never been so happy to hear Velma's voice when she called the three girls back to their training. Sadly, it didn't end there, Link had to call the blonde "Darling." Corny absolutely detested the "relationship" that the two were supposedly in. Nicknames such as Darling and cuddling on a couch in the back of the studio were things that only he should be able to do with the young Mr. Larkin.

He couldn't ignore the pang he felt inside him, reverberating around his heart. It made him mad. Corny didn't like being at the mercy of another human being, especially a seventeen year old boy. It really was ridiculous that he even pursued this relationship, he should have backed off the minute he felt that there was actual feelings between himself and Link. In time the feelings would have faded, been written off as lust.

The truth of the matter was that Link was young, too young to already be tied to someone indefinitely. Their relationship would end, most likely after the younger man graduated, and Corny would be left with a broken heart. The thought of Corny Collins in a vulnerable state sent off another spark of anger. It was a good thing that Link was more than worth the future pain.

He would love the tan, blue eyed beauty while he could and keep a sharp eye on Amber and all the other hussies who tried to lure away his boyfriend. Because no matter how much Corny loved Link he was a very prideful man and he would not stand for anyone cheating on him. (Yes, a little hypocritical considering his past but what can you do?).

As Link finally noticed Corny's presence from his spot on the couch his playful smile immediately widened and his eyes lit up like a tree at Christmas. That was how Corny dealt with all his doubts. Link's adoration of him shown in the depth of his eyes and it was impossible to think that Link could actually be capable of having an affair.

Smile still in place, Link rose from his seated position and made his way over to his boyfriend and wrapped him a bone crunching hug. "Are you busy tonight?" Link whispered in the older man's ear.

"I'm never too busy for you, Meadow Lark." Corny whispered back. _I love you, kid._

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Okay, I just wanted to apologize again for the wait and say that I'm not going to be able to update frequently as I'd like to. My graduation is coming up fairly quickly and I have a busy summer schedule that involves me not have access to a computer for various periods of time. So I am sorry about that and hope you can all have patience for this story. I promise it will get done though!! :


End file.
